


Under the Red Bean Paste

by ashAksara



Series: Birthday Ficlet(s) [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (maybe) fluff, Awashima's birthday fict, F/M, Kings AU, Romance, mature content for mentioning cocktail recipe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang bartender bertaruh, atas kecintaan sang mademoiselle terhadap pasta kacang merah... atau pada apa yang disisipkan sang bartender di dasar gelas cocktail tersebut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Red Bean Paste

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi kali ini dipersembahkan untuk letnan Scepter 4 tercinta, Awashima Seri-chan~ XD tidak lupa, cerita kali ini juga merupakan sekuel dari fanfiksi multi-chapter 'Kings', sehingga apabila dirasa ada yang mengganjal mengenai latar belakang fanfiksi kali ini, silakan mampir terlebih dahulu ke 'Kings' *dihajar*.
> 
> Singkat kata, selamat ulang tahun, Seri-chan~ jangan terlalu cinta dengan pasta kacang merahmu, atau nanti Izumo cemburu :p
> 
> \---
> 
> Chapter ini disertai lirik lagu yang berjudul The Way You Look at Me, oleh Christian Bautista.

##### 

_"... Meski aku tahu aku sama bebalnya seperti Mikoto, orang paling keras kepala di HOMRA, sehingga aku tidak berhenti mencoba hingga detik terakhir sebelum hari ini berakhir...."_

  


  


1 September. Seperti biasa. Dengan sebuah alasan klise paling manis--atau setidaknya paling bikin perut jungkir-balik dan tengkuk merinding mual, menurut Yata Misaki--Kusanagi Izumo akan menendang semua orang dari bar kesayangannya. 

Semua orang. Ya, tolong catat itu. Karena nyatanya sang bartender tidak segan untuk 'menendang' rajanya sendiri sampai tuan putri tercinta HOMRA. 

1 September yang kemudian akan dihabiskan Mikoto untuk tidur di sofa sebuah kondominium mewah milik sang Raja Biru--yang kerap sering masuk dalam fase habis-sabar dan sangat terobsesi untuk menumpahkan satu ember susu stroberi ke atas wajah tidur nan malas seorang Suoh Mikoto. 1 September yang kemudian akan dilalui Anna dengan berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota bersama Totsuka Tatara dan Kamamoto Rikio untuk membeli baju baru atau sekedar makan crepe vanila kacang. Dan 1 September yang kemudian harus dijalani Yata Misaki karena selalu terlibat dalam pertempuran **_Gagak vs. Monyet_** karena pada hari tersebut adalah tanggal wajib bagi Fushimi Saruhiko untuk mendapatkan waktu libur--berterima kasih pada dua atasannya yang tidak pernah absen ambil cuti di tanggal yang dimaksud. 

Juga 1 September... yang membuat delapan orang personel khusus Munakata Reishi garuk-garuk belakang kepala, entah mensyukuri hari libur 'lokal' mereka karena absennya tiga orang atasan terhormat, atau harus merutuki nasib dan ikut lomba siapa-cepat-pesan-kamar-rumah-sakit demi menyelamatkan organ pencernaan dari satu liter pasta kacang merah yang sudah terpaket sempurna di depan pintu kamar asrama masing-masing.

Pasal permasalahan semua terletak pada tanggal 1 September itu sendiri, di mana 1 September merupakan hari ulang tahun dan hari kelahiran bagi sang _vice commander_ Scepter 4, Awashima Seri.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Aquarium Shizume City _, pukul satu tepat, Izumo menunggu di depan gerbang masuk dengan dua lembar tiket di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri di balik punggung, menyembunyikan satu buket tulip merah. Tanpa sempat melirik ulang pada panel jam di PDA-nya, derap langkah ritmik dari sepasang heels membuatnya mengangkat kepala... ah, _mademoiselle_ tercantiknya hari ini sudah tiba, rupanya. __

"Selamat siang, _Mademoiselle_. Kau tampak menawan sekali hari ini," ujar Izumo, menyelipkan dua lembar tiket di saku _blazer_ hitamnya untuk kemudian menarik tangan Seri dan mengecup punggung tangan sang letnan Scepter 4. Wanita cantik yang bersangkutan hanya mengerjap sepersekian detik, kentara tidak siap menghadapi manuver menggelitik dari sang bartender, hingga akhirnya Seri tertawa pelan dan balas membungkuk. 

"Kau selalu punya gayamu sendiri untuk membuatku lengah, Kusanagi. Terima kasih banyak. Dan boleh kuminta hadiah ulang tahunku sekarang?" 

"Ahhahahaha~ kau benar-benar wanita agresif, Seri- _chan_. Baiklah, satu tiket masuk _aquarium_ dan satu buket bunga tulip merah, jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya." 

Menyerahkan buketnya, dan detik berikutnya berkuntum tulip merah itu sudah dipeluk erat di dada Seri, "Sungguh romantis, Kusanagi. Padahal kau tahu aku paling tidak suka warna merah." 

"Karena tulip merah memiliki makna lain, _Mademoiselle_."

Tatapan memicing. Curiga. Disamarkan dalam sebentuk senyum simpul. "Yaitu...?" 

"Pernyataan cinta."

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Ini bukan kali pertama Seri mendengar _kabar miring_ di telinganya mengenai sejumput rasa yang tersimpan di benak sang bartender kenamaan HOMRA, dengan namanya yang terukir indah sebagai tujuan dari untaian rasa di benak seorang Kusanagi Izumo. Si _shitsuchou_ -nya sendiri kerap kali menasehati--kalau tidak mau dibilang 'memperingatkan'--dirinya tentang perbedaan tipis antara _fase menyangkal_ dan _jual mahal_ ("Jual mahal itu perlu, tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya menggunakan dalih tersebut untuk menutupi fase penyangkalanmu, Letnan," atau begitulah kata-kata _shitsuchou_ , kalau Seri tidak salah ingat). 

Yang lebih mengherankan adalah ketika Valentine beberapa bulan lalu dan sebuah _homemade chocolate_ tiba di atas meja kerjanya ( _dark chocolate_ 75% kesukaannya dengan campuran aroma _brandy_ dan tak lupa pasta kacang merah sebagai _filling_ -nya, rasa yang pas sempurna di lidahnya, dan Seri tahu hanya ada satu orang di dunia--ya, ini bukan metafora maupun hiperbola berlebihan--yang tahu seleranya hingga se-detail itu), diikuti seringai tipis di wajah sang _third in command_ yang dilanjutkan dengan kalimat sinis, "Letnan, sampai kapan kau mau menggantung Kusanagi- _san_ seperti ini, eh?" 

Sungguh. Kalau tidak ingat bahwa fakta membunuh Fushimi Saruhiko di tempat akan menjadikannya sasaran-pukul-bat-kasti-seumur-hidup oleh si _vanguard_ HOMRA—yang ironisnya juga sudah naik pangkat menjadi pemilik status sang Raja Merah—mungkin Seri tidak segan untuk memutilasi Saruhiko dan menenggelamkan pemuda bermulut tajam itu di teluk terdekat. 

Maka dari seluruh hal yang telah disebutkan itulah Seri hanya terdiam dan berusaha menikmati setiap detik yang tersaji dari kebersamaan hari liburnya, ditemani Kusanagi Izumo di sisinya. Izumo tidak sekalipun mencuri kesempatan untuk saling menautkan jemari, namun Seri pun tidak bisa berpaling setiap kali Izumo memandunya--mempersilakannya untuk melangkah terlebih dahulu di eskalator naik dan menyusul Seri satu undakan di setiap eskalator turun, membukakan pintu taksi, hingga hari menggelap keduanya tiba di bar HOMRA, dan Izumo dengan gesturnya yang tidak dibuat-buat mempersilakan Seri masuk hingga menarik kursi bar untuknya. 

Seri yakin, bahkan _shitsuchou_ -nya sekalipun tidak akan bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan lihai dan anggun seperti ini. 

_Sesempurna seorang Kusanagi Izumo._

"Pesanan Anda untuk malam ini, _Mademoiselle_?"

"Hmm... kuserahkan padamu, Kusanagi. Berikan aku racikan _cocktail_ l terbaik darimu untuk hari spesialku ini." 

"Suatu kehormatan untukku kalau begitu." 

"Ah, dan jangan lupa pasta kacang merahnya." 

"... baik, _Mademoiselle_."

Mengulum tawa tertahan di mulut, Seri memperhatikan sang bartender dan kelihaian kedua tangan dalam mencampur bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk meracik _cocktail_ kejutan baginya. Diam-diam, betapa jantung Seri kerap kali berlari setiap kali sang bartender memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Aura mempesona yang menarik sepasang matanya untuk tidak berpaling. Raut wajah matang dan mantap setiap kali sang bartender memilih dan meraih botol-botol koleksi alkohol dari rak beserta bahan-bahan komplementer lainnya. Seri sering lupa bernapas. Seri sering terlarut hingga melupakan di mana dirinya berada, posisi dirinya, maupun latar belakang merah dan biru yang membayanginya serta Izumo. 

"Silakan, pesanan Anda di hari istimewa ini, satu gelas _Sea Breeze_ , perbandingan 4 _vodka_ , 12 sari _cranberry_ , dan 3 sari anggur hitam, dilengkapi _topping_ pasta kacang merah dan hiasan potongan lemon, semoga menjadi hidangan penutup yang tepat untuk menyempurnakan hari ulang tahun Anda, _Mademoiselle_."

" _Cranberry_ dan anggur hitam, Kusanagi? Perpaduan untuk melambangkan merah dan biru, begitu?" 

Sang bartender hanya menjawab dalam gumaman bernada riang. Seri tertawa seraya menenggak isi gelas birnya. Rasa hambar _vodka_ yang tertutup sempurna oleh asam manis _cranberry_ dan anggur, tanpa memalingkan lidahnya dari serat pasta kacang merah... semuanya terasa begitu pas. 

Ah, Kusanagi Izumo memang tidak pernah gagal untuk memuaskan indera perasanya. 

Namun sesuatu yang kemudian menarik perhatian Seri. Tepat ketika _cocktail_ -nya tinggal bersisa seperempat, dan sendoknya menyentuh benda padat di dasar gelasnya. 

"Lebih baik kau keluarkan sebelum kau berakhir menelannya bulat-bulat, Seri- _chan_."

Mengernyitkan kening, Seri menyendok dasar gelas birnya. 

Untuk kemudian menemukan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak. Barang sepersekian detik lamanya. 

Sebuah cincin. Disepuh emas putih. Pada matanya terdapat sebuah safir berkilau, ditemani dua rubi mungil di kanan-kiri. 

Seri kehilangan kata-kata. 

Lalu sebuah lagi diputar dari _jukebox_ di sudut ruangan. _The Way You Look At Me_.

Sementara sosok sang bartender yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. 

"Ku--kusanagi...." 

"Aku hampir patah hati ketika kau tidak mempertanyakan arti tulip merah siang tadi, Seri- _chan_. Meski aku tahu aku sama bebalnya seperti Mikoto, orang paling keras kepala di HOMRA, sehingga aku tidak berhenti mencoba hingga detik terakhir sebelum hari ini berakhir. Dan cincin itu adalah satu dari bentuk keegoisanku yang lain." 

Lidah Seri kelu. Kata-kata menguap dari kepalanya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berbohong dari pipinya yang mulai terasa memanas. 

Sayangnya, kebiasaan Seri bersilat lidah tidak akan membantunya maupun menyelamatkannya dari apa yang mulutnya lontarkan secara spontan berikutnya. 

"Memangnya _bentuk keegoisan_ apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Kusanagi?" 

Dentang tawa Izumo memecah di telinganya. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, sang bartender menggamit tangan Seri, mendaratkannya tepat di atas dada bidang laki-laki itu. 

"Berdansalah denganku." 

"Ta--tapi aku--"

"--aku akan memandumu, jangan khawatir." 

Dan Seri terlarut. Dalam wangi alkohol. Dalam alunan lagu-lagu _ballad_ yang mengiring hentak kaki dan lenggok tubuhnya. Dalam sepasang tangan yang erat merangkul sisi tubuhnya, terasa begitu aman menjaganya. Dalam wangi tembakau yang menguar dari pria di hadapannya.

Tanpa lagi peduli merah dan biru. Tanpa peduli status dan julukan.

Dalam diri seorang Kusanagi Izumo, dan Seri tahu ia mampu menyandarkan seluruh hidupnya di pundak laki-laki itu.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_I don't know how or why_   
_I feel different in your eyes_   
_All I know is it happens every time_

_'Cause there's something in the way you look at me_   
_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_   
_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_   
_I never know what you see_   
_But there's something in the way you look at me_

.............................................

**_[The Way You Look At Me - Christian Bautista]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


"Kau tahu, Izumo? Caramu memberiku cincin barusan adalah termasuk modus paling jorok yang pernah kutemui seumur hidup." 

"Setidaknya kau menerimanya, 'kan, Seri?" 

"Aku akan merindukan caramu memanggilku dengan akhiran - _chan_."

"Dan aku pun akan merindukan panggilan 'Kusanagi' darimu. Meski mendengar namaku terucap dari suara indahmu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk sama sekali." 

"Hmm~ kau memang pandai merayu, Izumo." 

"Jadi, selamat ulang tahun, _Mademoiselle, My Lass_."

"Terima kasih banyak, _Monsieur_."

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Dan suatu keajaiban adalah ketika tanggal 2 September, khusus pada kali ini, sang _vice commander_ Scepter 4 melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan menemukan segunung pasta kacang merah yang teronggok di kulkas kafetaria Scepter 4, tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Alih-alih mengguratkan pitak di wajah ayunya maupun meneriakkan satu perintah hukuman pada delapan orang bawahannya, yang bersangkutan hanya menghela napas dan kembali menutup pintu kulkas, berjalan tenang meninggalkan dapur kafetaria. 

Awalnya tidak ada satupun dari kedelapan personel khusus milik si _shitsuchou_ yang berani menatap--atau bahkan sekedar curi-curi pandang--ke arah sang letnan demi mencari setiap jengkal perbedaan yang terjadi dalam diri Awashima Seri... tidak sampai kemudian sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam PDA Saruhiko, raut wajah Saruhiko yang berubah, antara kentara menahan tawa namun mati-matian memasang wajah datar--yang nyatanya berhasil membuat Saruhiko benar-benar terlihat seperti orang senewen yang sedang menahan sembelit. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga _shitsuchou_ masuk ke ruang kerja mereka, lalu melempar pandang pada benda melingkar yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan Seri. 

"Selamat dan semoga berbahagia, Awashima- _kun_. Apakah kau masih bersedia untuk kuundang minum teh berdua saja di ruanganku? Aku ingin mendengar detail kejadiannya, secara lengkap. Ah ya, dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan masukan terhadap beberapa, _masalah_ , yang sedang kualami belakangan ini." 

Ketika kedua atasan mereka meninggalkan ruang kerja, Saruhiko tahu meja kerjanya tidak akan berhasil selamat dari kejaran dua orang biang gosip yang punya mulut paling ember di seantero Scepter 4. Oh ya, berterima kasih pada Hidaka dan Doumyouji, karena beberapa detik kemudian seluruh PDA dinas milik delapan personel Munakata Reishi itu dihiasi oleh foto eksotis seorang Kusanagi Izumo yang tanpa rupa setelah seluruh wajah dan separuh tubuh habis dicoleki oleh krim berwarna merah jambu, serta di pojok foto tampak sang tuan putri HOMRA tengah mengulum cokelat pipih yang berisikan tulisan, _'Selamat karena telah berhasil menjinakkan si_ Heartless-Woman _,_ dear _Kusanagi Izumo~!'_.


End file.
